Love Waits For No Man
by Opalbrat
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome grew up together, their parents were even friends before they were even born. Inuyasha left to join the army while in the army he marries another girl. When he comes home single lots of mayham and mischife abound as he goes after her.


(That can't be her! I haven't seen her in years but there is no way I would forget that face… those eyes…) She turns her head and the sunlight glints off her now short black hair. Her tight blue jeans and blue tank top she was wearing emphasized the curvy body that she had obtained sometime in middle school.

"Kagome over here." Her head snaps in the direction the voice had came from to face a tall black haired guy. (Tall, dark and …wolf? Ugh… what is she thinking?...) As if hearing his thoughts she slowly looks up and around and her eyes scan the crowd around her. He could tell the exact moment when her eyes caught sight of his hair. He watches as she slowly looks him over working her way to his face as she then looks him straight in his eyes. Momentarily her chocolate brown eyes go wide with shock, and I have to smile. As I watch she shakes her head as she turns around and heads towards the unknown guy. (Did she recognize me?)

"Hey Kouga." She smiles at the boy and to my surprise I hear a growl escape my throat as I watch the couple. I stair transfixed at the girl I have thought about more than any other I have ever known. I notice that she is fidgeting with her cloths. (Wonder what has her riled?) I move to the shade of a nearby tree and sit at its base so that I can watch her without being caught. After I watch her for a few minutes I notice that she is looking around again as she keeps coming back to the stop where I had been standing just minutes before. (Wonder if she is looking for me?) At this thought I smile a cocky smile. (No way would Kagome think twice about some guy who she wouldn't remember.)

I realize that people are beginning to notice that I am staring at the couple across from me so I pull out some text books and begin to study a bit. My mind is only half on the book while the other half listens to the conversation going on between Kagome and wolf boy.

Minutes Earlier

(Man I wish the sun wasn't so bright. I'm still seeing spots from walking outside…Oh well at least it's a beautiful day. Wonder where everyone is?) My hair fans out behind me as I begin to search for my friends.

"Kagome over here." I whip my head around to see a tall, dark and breathtaking guy. I slowly scan the rest of the crowd. A flash of white catches my eye; I turn to face the direction of the thing that caught my eye so that I can study it better. It is someone's hair! Now for most people this may be a shock but for me it starts my heart to pounding because I once knew someone with the same shade of hair color. (It can't be him!) Slowly I look him over and force my eyes to his face and then I meet his eyes. (They are the same beautiful shade of amber… is that even possible?) He smiles and a hundred memories come flying back to me. I close my eyes to fight back the tidal wavy of memories.

(That cannot be him. I have not seen him in so many years maybe it is just my mind playing tricks on me… it can't be him.) With that decided I shake my head and turn around and head over to the black haired guy.

"Hey Kouga." I smile at my friend as I sit down beside him on the bench. I begin to fidget with my jeans and shirt trying to keep from looking around again. When I can no longer contain the energy my chocolate brown eyes jump to the area where I had seen him last… but he is gone. (I am so imagining things. Wonder where he is and what he is up too?

"So what are you doin after school today?" His melted chocolate voice slips into my mind and jerks me back to Kouga.

"Oh nothing much. I have to go pick Kyra up and take her to Mom's so she can spend the weekend there…Then I guess I am gonna study a little and try to relax for a bit. How about you?"

"Nothing much. You want a study partner?"

I smile at him as a laugh bubbles up and finds a way out, I touch his arm. When the laughter is over I give him a quick hug. "That is really sweet of you but don't you and Miroku have plans to go out this weekend?"

His beautiful blue eyes twinkle with laughter. "Yeah but I can change my plans. I don't really mind not going out with the pervert so that he can find new victims to grope."

"Thanks but I think I will be ok. If you need help with studying you and Miroku can come by tomorrow. I think tonight though will have to be me night."

"Thanks leave me with the perv all night." I smile at him.

"If it is so hard to be around him by yourself, why do it then?" I tease.

"You know he is one of my best friends… how am I suppose to tell him no? He is upset because Sango won't go out with him."

(So she is gonna be alone this weekend…I may just have to pay her a visit. She looked at me like she couldn't see enough of me then just turned away? Wonder if her boyfriend noticed she was staring at another guy. What did he mean when he said he was one of miroku's best friends? Don't tell me that the perv went out and replaced me while I was gone! That would be so like him. Well wolf boy you are in for a couple of upsets in the near future.)

I smile evilly at the thought as I rise to my feet and begin to make my way to class. I look over my shoulder to catch one last glimpse of the girl that had set the standard for girls in my life. (Oh yeah wolf boy get ready for some changes.) The image of my best friend hanging out with him and Kagome and maybe trying to help his new friend get the girl makes me all the more tense.(Maybe I should call Miroku and let him know that I finally made it back into town and that surprise surprise I am back in school. He would be able to fill me in on everything I need to know.) I pull out my phone and dial the number I know as well as my own.

**Ring… Ring… Ring…**

"Hello?"

"Hey man" I begin.

"Hello…. Hello…Hey if this is a hot chick then please leave your name, number and the night we can go out. If you are a friend you know what to do… and all you other people lose my number. Later!"

"Miroku, what the fuck kind of message is that? Oh well… Hey man this is Inuyasha, long time no see or for that matter been a long time since we talked too. Sorry about that. I just wanted to let you know that I finally listened to you and moved my ass back up here. I really need to talk to you or see ya, which ever. I gotta go cause get this I have to head to class in a few but call me back soon Later ya perv."


End file.
